


Not That One!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 5 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>Uncle Nathan tries to help the boys with their homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That One!

"Unca' Nathan, can you help us with our homework?"

Nathan smiled down at his nephews. "Of course I can. What do you need?"

"What does Raine mean?" JD asked.

"Rain? It's, umm, water condensed from vapor in the atmosphere and falling in drops from the clouds."

JD scrunched up his nose. "No, not that rain," he protested. "Not R-A-I-N."

"Oh, you mean rein. R-E-I-N. That one has two meanings. Uh, it's a strap you use to control a horse, and it's a way of guiding or controlling someone."

"No, not that one. The other one," Vin added helpfully. 

"Reign? R-E-I-G-N? That means a period of time when someone rules a nation - like a king or queen."

JD sighed in exasperation. "Not that one!"

"The other one," Vin said again.

"I can't think of another one," Nathan admitted.

"Uh, Nathan?" Buck called. "How 'bout your lovely wife?"

"Oh," Nathan said sheepishly.

~end~


End file.
